


Young and Beautiful

by Starshaker



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart is sent on a mission to retrieve a dangerous piece of tech. On his return his mission goes wrong and Harry is returned to an age just before he joins Kingsman both physically and mentally. Eggsy is tasked with keeping him out of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robinasnyder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/gifts).



> Inspired by Robinasnyder's idea [here](http://robinasnyder.tumblr.com/post/121973254230/someone-rp-kingsman-with-me-or-at-least-write-me) with a few tweaks.

Eggsy suspected Merlin had done something to his desk chair. The chair was positioned so that through three windows he could see three entrances as well as down the hall, it was within reach of all of his work stations and the sunlight never hit his monitors at any time of the day. It was also, according to Eggsy, the most comfortable seat in the building.

 

Today, as per usual he’d strolled into Merlin’s empty office, dropped onto the desk chair and kicked his feet up onto the console it sat by. However even after shuffling and realigning the cushion he couldn’t get comfortable without a seam of the fabric or something similar digging in. Still, the moment he’d heard footsteps in the corridor just outside he’d stretched out regardless of discomfort, shut his eyes to a slit, and lounged back awaiting Merlin’s entry.

It was sometimes too easy to irritate Merlin and Eggsy could rarely resist the temptation to move a cup of tea just out of reach, to fiddle noisily with a biro or, like now, to be found dozing in Merlin’s office. Merlin’s reaction was subtle at best, no more than the twitch of a brow, his lips would sometimes pierce and on the rare occasion of a truly bad day, the nearest small object would be turned into a projectile. Today, Merlin didn’t look up from his tablet as he walked in; it was almost disappointing.

 

“Galahad’s mission was successful but he ran into some trouble when mishandling the device. He’s lost a portion of his memory and from the extraction team’s report has changed physically,” Merlin said as he crossed to a filing cabinet and began leafing through thin folders. He barely gave Eggsy a chance to take in the information before he was giving out his next orders, “I need you to go to his house and supervise him until we can figure out the device’s mechanisms and fix the mess he’s made,”

“He’s alright though, right?” Eggsy swung his feet down off the desk and scrambled to stand. 

“He’s as obstinate as ever but he’s in perfect health,” Merlin grumbled and as quickly as Eggsy’s concern had overtaken him, it dissipated. 

“So I’ve got babysitting duty,” Eggsy grinned, “He’s gonna love that,” He pulled his suit jacket straight upon his shoulders. Merlin pulled a single thin folder from the cabinet and took out a near transparent sheet covered in fine lines of silver which resembled a chip or motherboard. Eggsy tried to look more closely over Merlin’s shoulder as he passed but couldn’t get more than a glance before Merlin absently waved him out of the way and off to his duties. Eggsy was out of the building in less than five minutes.

 

He knew Merlin had given him fair warning there would be physical changes but if Merlin wasn’t worried then most of Eggsy’s uncertainty dropped away too. In it’s place he was actually pretty amused with the various jokes he’d been plotting in the car, to do with Harry’s competency in the field in his increasing age. Eggsy would call the comments banter, Harry would call them disrespectful and Merlin would often refer to them as insubordination; though both older agents would smirk and retaliate in their own way.

When Eggsy arrived at the house there was a slight apprehension in the back of his mind but he’d become accustomed to it. It turned over in his thoughts each time Harry returned from a mission. He’d mentioned it to Roxy and she’d immediately asked if he’d wanted to go out for a drink. He knew then it was his own insecurities, not an effect of the job. He’d learned to acknowledge it, and tried to ignore it since.

The temporary supervising agent wasn’t someone he recognised but the guy pointed him in the direction of the room Harry was occupying and then left. Eggsy didn’t once consider pausing before bursting into the room, smug grin on his face as always. His eyes fell on Harry and the grin dropped. Harry looked barely older than 24, messy hair sticking up at all ends, his shirt hanging loose about him with the top two buttons undone, and slouched against the windowsill like a … Fuck his brain had entirely blanked.

“Fuck me,” Eggsy heard himself stutter out. Harry, whose eyes had been on him since he opened the door, smirked and sauntered the few steps towards him. As Harry closed in on him while Eggsy could only bring himself to stare back dumbstruck.

“Alright,” Harry drawled. Eggsy rapidly backed up a step and shook himself out of his stupor. 

“Fuck. What did that device do to you?” He submerged his shock with a look of dubious confusion as he looked Harry up and down, “It make you young and horny?” 

“What device?” Harry returned his own look of confusion though it mirrored intrigue rather than unease, “Wait, device as in sex toys. I haven’t seen any but I’m sure if I looked a little harder,” Harry inclined his head, his eyes never diverting from Eggsy’s own.

“I will be right back,” Eggsy spun on his heel, shoved the door closed behind him and fell back against it. He took a deep breath to get himself under control. He tapped the side of his glasses to talk to Merlin.

“What the hell happened to him?” He asked as soon as he heard Merlin’s hummed greeting in his ear. 

“I don’t know,” Merlin’s words were clipped, and then his control was given away when he couldn’t hold back a snort of laughter.

“Oh you were fucking watching. Yeah, it's hilarious. What the hell am I supposed to do?” 

“Your job.” Merlin said at once, “Keep him safe and try not to enjoy yourself too much,” 

“Fuck you,” He muted the feed and cursed again under his breath. There were a half dozen hooks by Harry’s front door, one of which almost always held a hoody of Eggsy’s these days. He slipped the suit jacket off and swapped it for the more comfortable top. He rolled his shoulders and collected himself for a moment. At least this time going in, he thought, he’d be prepared. He grasped the handle and opened the door. The room was empty. His hand flew to unmute the radio feed.

 

“Merlin he’s fucking gone!” 

“Then find him, he can’t have gone far. I’m busy,” Merlin sighed down the line as Eggsy scanned the room and found a sash window at the far end of the room an inch ajar. 

“Fucking sounds like it,” He snapped. 

“I’ll contact you when I have anything that might help. Until then just track him down and stop him from doing anything too stupid,” 

“He’s still Harry right? Can’t go too off the rails,” He said glancing out of the window to see a thin ledge and below that, an outhouse stretching from the neighbour’s house.

“You have no idea what it was like working with him when he was as young as he looks right now,” Merlin muttered. Eggsy leant as far as he could out of the window to get a better vantage on where Harry could have gone. A narrow muddy alleyway ran between the outhouse and a terraces on the other side that Harry could have escaped down .

“Not sure he remembers Kingsman, Merlin,” Eggsy said ducking back inside and opting to pick up Harry’s tracks on the ground. “No Kingsman would be such a fucking tease, right?”

“God help you,”

Eggsy rolled his eyes and muttered a sarcastic thanks before heading out the door and jogging down the road to where the alleyway met the pavement.

 

Intuition led him out towards the busier main road and Eggsy anticipated losing Harry to a cab or bus. He quickened his pace and then turned the corner of Park Avenue to see Harry lounging back on a bench under the shade of a couple of trees. He had a roll up between his fingers and was breathing out the smoke up above him. Eggsy couldn’t help but think he looked remarkably relaxed and carefree.

Eggsy crossed the road and approached just outside of his eyeline. He could easily be fooled into thinking his own light-footedness was undetectable but Harry had caught his movement in a busy shopping centre by apparently his breathing and footfalls alone.

Harry had reclined so far his half unbuttoned shirt had ridden up to reveal a pale curl of blue which grew into the shape of a snake which disappeared towards his ribs and shirt. Eggsy’s eyes traced its shape as he stepped into Harry’s view.

“You have a tattoo,” Eggsy said. Harry didn’t appear surprised at Eggsy’s appearance but he cast a look over his new company. “Got it when I was 16,” He muttered, his eyes dragging their way up and down Eggsy’s frame before darting back over the street, “See you didn’t follow me down that dog-shit alley,”

“Escape artist tricks used to be my game,” Eggsy said. He stepped closer a familiar smell hit his nose. A memory and a grimace pulled at him involuntarily. “And where the hell did you get the weed?” 

“Some bastard pressuring kids, figured I’d put it to better use,” He reclined back on the bench and let out a long whispy breath of smoke. “Want some? I’m not opposed to sharing,” He offered the roll-up Eggsy’s way but Eggsy shook his head stepping back a pace. 

“I’m working,” Eggsy replied flatly, glancing away to survey the area.

“As what? I’m not usually warranted a bodyguard,” He chuckled and took another drag. 

“I guess, temporarily,“ Eggsy said, shrugging, “It’s a long story,” 

“I got no plans, ‘cept maybe finding a good shag, but you could always give me both,” Harry turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow and a lewd look across his face which quickly drew out into a smirk.

“Your pick up lines are shit,” Eggsy couldn’t help glancing back at Harry and sat down at the other end of the bench. Harry waited until he leant back on the back of the bench before leaning right in and Eggsy desperately hoped Merlin was busy enough not to be monitoring him as his reactions spiked. “Funny, I thought they were working,” He drawled. Eggsy shoved him back and Harry blurted out a laugh.

“You stink of weed, you’re high, and I’m not interested, asshole,”

“God I’m hungry though,” Harry said as he flicked away the last of the blunt, “Do you smell chips?” He asked leaning right forwards and glancing back and forth up the street. 

“There’s a chippie round the corner,” Eggsy nodded off ahead of them down the road. 

“Must’ve dropped my wallet somewhere,” Harry patted a hand down over his pockets before looking back up with a raised brow.

“Must’ve,” Eggsy echoed. He wondered just how much cash he had on him in this jacket. Since he had money to spare he’d taken to keeping a couple of notes in inside pockets in most of his clothes. He could buy for his friends, Daisy and his mum, when he saw something they would like. He could pay for strangers bus fares who had too little change. Harry watched him from the corner of his eye until he saw Eggsy’s fingers close around something in his pocket.

“Good, you’re paying, then we can go back to yours. See how much of a challenge it really is to get you off duty,” He stood and took a few steps before turning and raising an eyebrow, “You know it’s only polite if you pay when you kidnap and stalk someone,” Eggsy sighed and stood.

“I’m coming, ” He groaned. 

“You will be,” Harry called back to him and another chuckle erupted. 

“Oh fuck off 'Arry,” Eggsy snapped as he jogged to catch up “And I didn’t kidnap you,” He added but Harry didn’t seem to be listening. Rather he was sniffing out the direction of the chippie.

“What do you remember? Like, before you were at the house anyway?” Eggsy asked as the guy handed over their food and Eggsy dropped his change in the tips jar 

“Not much, figured I’d had a bad trip,” He said as he shoved the first handful of chips into his mouth. “Wouldn’t be the first time I missed a day or two,” 

“Huh?” Eggsy hummed, “What else you tried?” He asked “Not sure,” His gulped down his hastily chewed food 

“Anything I could get; wasn’t usually labelled,” He grinned grabbing another handful of chips from Eggsy’s tray, “Fun though,”

“When’s the last date you remember?” Eggsy pushed his tray across to Harry, he wasn’t as hungry as he thought. Harry snatched it out of his reach before Eggsy could change his mind.

“Dunno June sometime,” Harry said through a mouthful of food. “Why what date is it?” 

“Its August 8th 2015,” 

“Fuck off,” Eggsy pulled out his mobile phone. 

“You know what that is?” He asked. 

“Hand grenade?” Harry deadpanned but his hand shot out to try and take it. Eggsy pulled it just out of his reach. 

“My phone,” Harry grabbed for it another four times before giving up. 

“So you got some fancy gadget shit,” Harry waved him off dismissively, 

“What are you, gentleman spy or something? ” 

“Or something,” Eggsy shrugged. 

“Yeah well, the villains were always more interesting, ” He screwed up the paper from around chips and tossed it aside.

 

“Ugh, I need to sleep,” Harry groaned as Eggsy turned the key in the door of Galahad’s house. “What time is it anyhow?,”

“Uh, just gone two. You going to escape again?”

“I guess. I couldn’t get a train back to Staffordshire now could I? Probably only run twice a day from down London anyhow. Hey, I suppose I could always visit dear old Dad. He works in London somewhere,” Harry said.

“Oh yeah, what’s he do?” Eggsy asked

“Runs a tailors or some shit, never stuck around enough to elaborate. Oh no wait, not the eighties is it? If I believe you. Never thought I’d be one to discover time travel. Hey, can I take a piss?”

“Sure, just there on your right,” He nodded towards the downstairs toilet and turned to hang his jacket on the hook. He thought about texting Merlin an update when Harry yelped and jumped back from the doorway.

“Why the fuck do you have a stuffed dog on your toilet?”

“Oh that’s Mr Pickle. And he’s not actually mine,”

“That’s fucked up,”

“My sentiments exactly,” Eggsy mused and he smiled.

“Then why the fuck is it in your house?”

“Not my house, just looking after it for a friend,”

“I can’t piss with that thing looking at me, you got another bathroom? You must do in this place,”

“Up the stairs, second on the left. Guest bedroom’s right before it if you wanted to take that siesta,”

“Ah, how... European,”Harry enunciated in the worst put-on posh voice Eggsy had heard in a long while, “But yeah, And no promises on the escaping. You’ll just have to keep your eyes on me,”

“I could always handcuff you to the bedpost,”

“My kind of guy,” Harry said with a smirk as he climbed the stairs.

 

“Bastard,” Eggsy muttered and pulled his phone from his pocket. He had a text from his mum, Daisy was coming down with something and could he come and keep an eye on her the next day so she could head into town for some shopping. He agreed without a second thought, text Merlin a quick message to say all was well, and another general one to Roxy asking how things were going.

He plugged in the pass code into the security system on the wall and heard the subtle click of all the electronic locks on the doors and windows lock into place. Harry wasn’t likely to slit his throat in his sleep so as a yawn pulled at him he lay down onto the sofa in the living room, kicked off his shoes and threw the cushions around behind himself until he was comfortable enough for a light nap.

Apart from when he was suffering a deeper injury, it had been a long time since Eggsy had slept deeply enough that he didn’t wake at the slightest noise. Even under the protection of Kingsman he was reluctant to allow himself a deeper sleep at the risk of needing to be up on his feet at a moment’s notice.

 

It felt like only a few minutes later when his phone was ringing from his pocket and Roxy was laughing at him.

“Merlin showed me the video,” She said gleefully, “Please tell me you haven’t killed him yet,”

“He ran away, stole some weed off a druggie, and then demanded I buy chips,” Eggsy explained and she laughed again, “He’s sleeping off his high upstairs now. How’d you mission go?”

“I got to shoot someone whilst hanging upside down like you taught me, kick back was a bitch at that angle though. Oh an’ I blew up an old fireworks factory... I underestimated my escape time a little,” She said lightly. She sounded like she’d enjoyed herself despite it .

“You okay Rox?” Eggsy asked never-the-less.

“Singed my suit. More chemicals than the fireproof was used to in there,” she said.

“So you’re getting a new suit? We’ve talked about this Roxy, a white suit would give you a real air of cool innocence,”

“And I’d stand out like a bad rapper at karaoke night in the pub,” She said, a practiced argument between them both.

“Maybe sky blue then eh?”

“I could always dye your suit bright pink Eggsy,”

“Can’t imagine that helping our whole covert operation attitude Merlin likes,” Eggsy countered.

“But you’d look so pretty in pink,” She said sweetly.

“I’d rock anything, thanks,”

“Hey you want me to come round? I could bring some beers, i’m not out again til Saturday,”

“Drinking probably isn’t a good idea if i’ve got to keep half an eye on Harry. Hey, do you have a couple of hours free tomorrow though? I told mum I’d look after Dais cause she’s not too well. Mum doesn’t want to leave her with Maggie and her kids while she goes shopping,”

“Can I take him into HQ?” She asked.

“I’d ask Merlin on that one. Harry’s not really the same person we know and love at the moment,” Eggys warned her.

“Well one of us loves him,” Roxy chuckled, “To one of us it’s all: Lancelot have you considered using gymnastic techniques in your training; Lancelot have you thought about more emotion based tactics; Lancelot did you really have to choose that dog, a pug is much more endearing,” Roxy said teasingly.

“What’s your point?” He snapped without malice.

“That you’re his favourite and now he’s not himself maybe I can finally outsmart him in a fight,” She sounded overly pleased at the prospect of ‘outsmarting’ Harry. Roxy wasn’t going to get a chance to give attitude to a superior agent under normal circumstances; so between getting her own back and showing off, Eggsy had a good idea what their day was going to entail.

“If I leave you alone you’re going to get in a fight with him,” He smirked at the image in his mind’s eye.

“If he’s nothing like himself you have nothing to worry about,”

“I didn’t say I objected. He’s more irritating than ever,”

“A sharp knock to the head could be good for him then,”

“Think you can pick him up about ten? Then I can get over to Mums for eleven,”

“What still no key to the castle?” She sounded mock offended, “How come you’ve had one for months now,”

“I’d only pick the lock,” He said dryly as he switched the phone to his other ear, sat up and reached for the tablet hidden under the table.

“Of course, some of us have slightly better manners,” Roxy said.

“That’s matter of opinion, Rox,” He laughed and pulled up the initial reports on both Roxy’s and Harry’s latest missions.

 

 

The next day poor Daisy was suffering from a cold and had spent most of the last couple of days with a poorly head and stomach. All she’d wanted all day was to cuddle close with her blanket and tiger toy and watch Disney films between naps. Eggsy had received periodic texts from Roxy and even a picture of Harry changed into Kingsman issue gym gear. Eggsy had been in the middle of making Daisy soup and by the time he’d torn his eyes away the soup was bubbling and spitting viciously.

“Shit,” He lifted the pan off the heat and burnt his fingers as he moved it to the draining board.

“Eggsy! That’s a bad word,” Daisy gasped.

“Sorry Daisy. Don’t tell Mum okay?”

“Can I have chocolate mousse for afters?”

“Promise you won’t tell mum,” He held out his hand towards her, pinky finger raised. She giggled and grabbed for it.

“Uh huh,”

“Good girl,” He laughed as she tried to look innocent, “Let’s sit at the table okay,” He said as he lifted her up and carried her over to the long dining table at the end of the kitchen.

 

After lunch Daisy went back to bed for a nap and as Eggsy started to clear up the mess of tissues around the living room his phone started ringing.

“Heya Rox, what’s up?” He said as he wedged the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he picked up the glasses and headed back into the kitchen.

“I broke him,” She said apologetically.

“You what?”

“I took him shooting at HQ and then he was just so cocky so I suggested a sparring match. We’d only been going about half an hour when he lost his footing and hit the deck. He passed out and now he’s in medical and refusing to let any of the doctors touch him,” She sounded concerned but Eggsy couldn’t help but stifle a laugh.

“You’re a little bit impressed with yourself, aren’t you,” He grinned as he slotted the bowls in the dishwasher.

“It wasn’t intentional,” She protested but her voice had eased.

“But he’s a lot more up himself now and needed bringing down a peg?” Eggsy suggested.

“Technically he’s my superior,”

“But...” He prompted as he reached for a cloth to wipe over the soup spotted tabletop.

“He definitely got what was coming to him,” Roxy said.

“Yeah,” Eggsy agreed. He heard the front door lock click and when he glanced up his mum was coming in, her arms laden with shopping bags. 

“Hey, should I come collect him or is he staying the night?” He asked as he waved in greeting to his mum.

“Pretty sure he’s coming home. I can stick him in a car but the doctors say he needs watching for signs of a concussion,” Roxy explained.

“Looking forward to it,” Eggsy said as his mum asked him where his sister was. He waved up the stairs and mouthed ‘she’s fine’. “I’ve got to go but I’ll be home in a bit. You want dinner?”

“You cooking?” She asked optimistically.

“I’ve eaten enough crap food for the week y’know,” Eggsy said.

“Okay, I’ll be there,” He nodded to his mum as she headed upstairs to check on Daisy.

 

Eggsy got home about an hour before there was a knock at the door. He’d picked up a couple of best rump steaks from Harry’s local butcher. His mum always used to say a rare good meal could bring you back to yourself. Harry had a lot of good meals but where was the harm in another one.

When he opened the door Roxy stood with one arm around Harry who was leaning heavily on her. Roxy’s eyes fell on the apron double tied at his waist and the tea towel thrown over his shoulder.

“You’re a real homemaker,” She said with an amused smile.

“Just cause I can cook better than you,”

“Fuck off,” She elbowed him as she helped Harry inside and as Eggsy shut the door behind them Harry looked up and caught Eggsy’s eye just before he was ushered into the living room. Eggsy rounded the corner to see her ungraciously shove Harry towards the sofa.

“Not very ladylike are you?” He sneered.

“Not very gentlemanly yourself,” She said and then turned back to Eggsy, “Where do you want these?” She held up a bag that looked to hold a dozen beers.

“Stick ‘em in the fridge,” He waved towards to the kitchen.

“I like her,” Harry muttered as Eggsy circled around him, “My sister would hate her,” He said as he looked up with a self satisfied smirk.

“You have a sister?” Eggsy asked

“Far as I know,” Harry said vaguely and shrugged.

“Right,” Eggsy said slowly. “Dinner will be ready in about twenty, how’d you want your steak cooked?

“Blue,” Harry groaned. He tipped his head against the back of the sofa.

“Medium, please” Roxy said as she walked back in, beer in hand and her hair now loose about her shoulders, “You need any help?”

“Sure, feel free to set the table,” He waved her towards the cutlery drawer and she happily obliged.

 

Dinner went well. Harry was quiet, listening as Eggsy and Roxy chatted and devouring his steak as though he hadn’t eaten in days. At about ten Roxy started yawning despite her attempts to cover it up. With a gentle nudge she called a cab and demanded she get the leftover dessert boxed up so she’d have something for breakfast.

“Thanks for today Roxy, I owe you,” He said as she pulled away from their hug and she danced back lightly on her feet down the steps and to the cab waiting at the curb.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” She waved a hand out behind her without looking back.

“That’s doesn’t actually limit me too much!” He shouted as she opened the cab door.

“Night Eggsy,” She called back to him as she ducked inside.

 

“Are you only here cause you’re getting paid to guard me from the great unknown of,-when did you say? 2015?” Harry asked as Eggys re-entered the living room and grabbed his beer from the sideboard where he’d left it. 

“This is pretty much where I’d be anyway,” Eggsy sighed as he dropped down onto the seat. 

“So what are we?” Harry asked, 

“When I’m normal in this day and age,” 

“Friends, I guess, “ Eggys shrugged as he took a drink, “You got me my job,” 

“Can’t imagine being caught dead in a get up like that,” He waved a hand in Eggsy’s direction. Eggsy glanced down over himself and rolled his eyes. His shirt was now wrinkled from being tied under the apron. He hadn’t been dressed in his proper kingsman suit since he’d first met this new and younger Harry.

“You pull it off okay,” Eggsy shrugged and smiled to himself. 

“You like it,” Harry smirked. 

“Maybe,” He took another drink of the beer and reach behind to place it on the table. He turned back to find Harry very much closer, leaning over Eggsy. He watched as Harry pinned him down, his arms on either side of his head, and leant closer.

“Then take what you want,” Harry said. It sounded like a dare and Eggsy was damned, but it was tempting enough for him to want to take advantage. 

“You will kill me when you’re back to normal,” He argued. He tested Harry’s grip on his arms; he could get out of the hold if he tried a little harder. He didn’t try harder. 

“I’ve been trying to get in your pants since I met you. If whatever version of me you know doesn’t want that too, I really don’t want anything the fuck to do with him,” Harry moved to palm over the rising bulge in Eggsy’s trousers. 

“You don’t want me?” 

“Fuck, Harry,” He craned up into the touch despite knowing what a bad idea it was. 

“I will if you let me,” Harry said, his head cocked to one side and watching Eggsy intensely. 

“You will hate me,” Eggsy insisted but his words fell on deaf ears. 

“Not tonight I won’t,” Harry purred beside Eggsy’s ear. Eggsy felt Harry’s warm breath trace a path down his neck and teeth, sharp and pointed that scraped against the muscle.

 

Eggsy pushed him off despite Harry’s insistence. He stood quickly and ducked into the kitchen and out of sight. He dropped his head into his arms and leaned down until he could feel the cool marble of the counter pressing into his forehead. 

“I am a terrible person,” He muttered. 

“Honestly thought you were reluctant for some totally superficial bullshit reason,” Harry said. 

“Oh yeah, ‘an what do you think now,” Eggsy pushed himself back up and turned to face Harry who was leant against the doorframe, his arms were folded across his chest and his eyes still looked dark and lustful.

“Still feel a little put out but you’re damn loyal to whoever you think I am,” Harry said. Eggsy’s eyes were drawn to his mouth as Harry’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. He tore his eyes away. 

”Not sure it’s loyalty,” Eggsy said, “I’ve been told more than once it’s stupidity,”

“It’s a good thing I didn’t meet you til now. I’d hate to have missed out on all the fun of losing the memories of half my life, and then having the first guy I subsequently want to sleep with turn me down. That feels like stupidity,”

Eggsy ran a hand back through his hair and shook his head slightly.

“Guess you’re pretty lost here, huh?” Eggsy watched him as he shrugged and glanced around the room.

“Are you on guard duty tomorrow?” Harry asked when his gaze finally returned to Eggsy, “Or do I get that old geezer back who just squints at me like I’m not speaking English,” 

“I’ll check with Merlin but it’ll probably be me,” Eggys shrugged, “He thinks this is hilarious and is probably recording everything as blackmail material,” “Yeah, he sounds like a prick,”

“He’s not so bad,” Eggsy said, “I won’t be able to sleep like this,” Eggsy groaned and then took a deep breath and let it out quickly to clear his head, “You want to go for a run?”

“Sure,” Harry said, his easy smile returning.

 

“You think you can keep up?” Eggsy asked. He pulled the door shut behind them both and slipped the key into his jacket pocket. They’d both changed into looser running gear and Harry rocked forwards onto the toes of his trainers as he spoke.

“Try me,” He dared. Eggsy leapt off the steps and started jogging at a steady pace. Harry matched his step. When Eggsy hazarded a glance over to him Harry looked nonchalant. When he noticed Eggsy watching him he raised an eyebrow and cast a lurid look over Eggsy’s form.

“Fuck off mate,” Eggsy quickened his step at the next corner and heard Harry’s footfalls match his own.

“Not much of a challenge, really,” Harry said teasingly.

“You want a challenge,” Eggsy darted left and jumped a handrail of an underpass. He cushioned the shock on his knees as best as he could but pain still jolted up his thighs. He caught his balance against the stair rail and looked up to see Harry leaning over the bannister above him. Eggsy winked. 

“Catch me if you can,” He shouted up and took off through the underpass and out to the other side. Behind him he heard quick footsteps on the stairs. On the other side he took off straight down the pavement and at the end of the road he cast a quick look backwards to see if Harry was still on his trail. He was, and gaining. Eggsy grinned and jumped another park fence and darted through the low bushes until he hit a pavement. He glanced back again about two hundred metres down the track when he heard a sound to his left towards the pavilion.

 

Just as he turned back his foot caught a rise in the pavement and he felt a sharp pain shoot through his ankle as he fell and rolled on the grass

“Oh fuck,” He said under his breath. He pushed himself back up to his feet quickly.

“Look-ie here, lads. Twinkle-toes Unwin can’t help but know his place is in the dirt, eh?” He didn’t need to look round to recognise Dean’s voice even after so long. He only glanced back to see how much distance he had on them, not looking up to meet their eye before he ducked his head back down and tried not to show a limp in his gait.

“Your old posh boyfriend finally got tired of sticking his dick up your ass?” Dean called Eggys quick stepped backwards. He couldn’t take off without Harry running straight into these guys brimming for a fight.

“No-one’s ever taught you any manners have they?” Eggsy looked up startled to see Harry stood directly behind all five thugs who were quickly turning on their heels to circle him.

“An’ who the hell do you think you are?” Dean yelled, his voice slurred by whatever he’d been drinking.

“You know I really don’t think you care for my name,” Harry sighed, “But I really want nothing more than to hit something,”

“This your new boyfriend Unwin. They always have to save your ass don’t they,” the group laughed behind him and Eggsy stepped up to square off to Dean. He saw the others step towards Harry.

“Hey, we’re not looking for a fight, alright,” He held his hands up and willed Harry to back down. “We’ll just be going okay, just-”

“You think I haven’t been waiting for just this occasion,” Dean said, a sick smile spread across his face as his eyes narrowed, “Don’t you think you owe me a favour or two?”

“Fuck no,”

“Then I think we definitely need to refresh a lesson or two, boys,”

 

Over Dean’s shoulder Eggsy saw Harry go very still, his gaze going between the two guys immediately flanking him. Even with the park lit by sparse street lights Harry seemed to be as dark as the shadows. In the moment he was silently willing Harry not to initiate an attack. He was nearly caught blind by a hand locking around his arm and fist aimed straight for his face. He moved at the last minute and the fist caught his jaw and a ring sliced him sharply. He used the momentum to shove the guy holding him into Dean and escape their grasp. As he twisted he felt his injured ankle slip on the muddy ground as he scrambled to get back to his feet. He narrowly missed the falling body of another thug and as he glanced up to Harry he received a wink before Harry turned to elbow another attacker right in the stomach.

“We need to get out of here!” Eggsy said as he beckoned Harry to follow him. Eggsy kept Harry at the corner of his vision as he pushed through the trees and shrubbery until the got to a low climbable section of fence.

They vaulted the fence on the other side of the park and headed down the street as Dean and his mates pulled themselves together. Eggsy could hear their yells and swears behind them and pushed Harry to keep running. Harry and Eggsy ended up about three streets over before they slowed down and Eggsy leant back into a doorway alcove to catch his breath. A laugh burst from him like a rush.

 

“I’ve gotta say, Merlin would not approve,” He said. He reached a hand up to his lip and it stung as it came away dripping with blood. “You okay?” He looked up to Harry just as Harry leant in.

Harry kissed hard and desperately. He sucked on Eggsy’s lip and pressed him back into to the door. Eggsy kissed back with equal fervour as he rode the adrenaline high for every thrill. His hands pulled and Harry’s loose t-shirt to pull him ever closer and Harry’s attention trailed down his neck. He groaned as Harry sucked hard over his pulse point until a sharp pain or Harry biting down caused him to gasp. 

His eyes shot open and out of corner of his vision saw someone across the road. He shoved Harry hard to give them both some distance. The person across the street wasn’t one of Dean’s gang so they were still safe. His eyes darted back to Harry who looked like a man possessed. There was a red glint around his dark eyes and his heavy breathing was showing the tips of two sharp teeth protruding over his lower lip.

“You’re a fucking menace,” He winced as he stepped up towards Harry, his eyes fixed on Harry’s protruding teeth; a glint on either side of his bottom lip. “They get a hit in there Harry? Your eyes and teeth don’t look so good,”

“No I,- Eggsy I need...” Harry dropped to his knees his hands clutching at his head and gasping for breath. Eggsy rushed to his side and dropped to his knees beside him and tried to turn Harry’s shoulders to face him.

“Harry! Speak to me okay, tell me what’s wrong,” Eggsy asked quickly as he tried to stop Harry from pulling his own hair out at the roots.

“I’m, I’m burning,” Harry gasped.

“Can you move?” Harry’s hands grabbed at Eggsy’s arms. His fingers dug into his skin like small knives. “Harry look at me,” Harry’s whole body was shaking but slowly he raised his head. Eggsy couldn’t help but stare straight into Harry’s pained eyes. A thick circle around his blown out irises was glowing bright red. Eggsy gasped but in a blink the colour had faded to black and Eggsy figured it must have been a reflection from something behind him on the street. 

Harry caught his breath and with Eggsy’s help stood and stretched. He pushed Eggsy away as he steadied himself. He didn’t let go of Eggsy’s jacket.

“I think i’m fine,” Harry groaned as he craned his neck from side to side, “ but I need a drink,”

“Yeah, “ Eggsy sighed, “Yeah, I get that,” He nodded, “Come on let’s get home, okay,”

“You’re limping,” Harry said after a few steps.

“I’ve had worse,” eggsy waved off his concern, “I’ll take a couple of painkillers when we get back,”

“May I help?” Harry’s hand hovered over his shoulder and Eggsy’s eyes darted between that and Harry’s own posture, which minutes before had been crippled in agony. Still, he seemed okay now.

“Uh yeah I guess,” He held his arm up as Harry slip a hand around his back and took the weight off Eggsy’s injured ankle. “Thanks,”

“You’re very welcome,” Eggsy concentrated on keeping a steady pace but he could feel Harry’s breath on his neck. “I suppose I should ask who it was we were fighting with,” Harry asked.

“Mum’s old boyfriend,” Eggsy grunted as he tried to ignore the now growing pain as the adrenaline wore off.

“I can’t imagine why she got shot of him,” Harry muttered sardonically.

 

They struggled home, nursed their drinks and then both made excuses to go to bed. Eggsy showered first and then realised the cupboard above the sink was tragically absent of any painkillers. There’d be another stock in the kitchen so he pulled on a top and night pants and padded quietly down the stairs. 

The bottom floor was dark and Eggsy headed down the hallway to the kitchen before crossing back through the living room when he had a glass of water and tablets. His eyes were drawn to a dark figure sat at the end of the sofa. He reached behind him for the light though he thought he recognised the profile. He sighed as Harry’s young face was lit up and the man looked up at him.

“You’re really weird ‘Arry,” Eggsy said and Harry looked up as if he hadn’t realised he had company. “You alright?”

“Eggsy, there’s something I ought to tell you,”

“Really, now?” Eggsy whined and immediately regretted it when Harry winced and his eyes darted away.

“No, you’re right. It can wait,” Harry said dismissively, his head dipped to stare at the floor. Eggsy sighed, stepped up to Harry’s side and sank into the seat beside him.

“It can’t though, can it?” Harry didn't look up even as Eggsy elbowed him, “Go on then, spill your guts,”

“I don’t know where to start, or if you’ll believe me,”

“Harry,” Eggsy waited until Harry glanced up at him before ducking his head slightly and holding Harry’s gaze, “I’ll believe you, I’ve see you looking a lot worse than this,” Harry shook his head slightly and sighed glancing away just as he spoke.

“I was quite out of sorts but the encounter certainly jogged my memory and,- your blood,” Harry paused and raised his thumb to his bottom lip. Eggsy followed the movement and bit his own bottom lip. “It revitalised my senses,” He looked up and met Eggsy’s eyes in an unwavering stare, “Eggsy, I am a vampire,”

“Fuck off ‘Arry,” Eggsy deadpanned. His head still hurt and the painkillers wouldn’t kick in for another ten minutes, by which time he really wanted to be in bed.

“Eggsy,” Harry pleaded quietly but Eggsy shrugged off his insistence.

“Nah mate, I’m not listening to this shit,” He finished the last of his glass of water and spared Harry another glance, “Roxy didn’t hit you that hard,”

“You don’t believe me,”

“No, of course not,” Eggys said at the ridiculous statement.

“Might you be convinced?” Harry asked and Eggsy watched him skeptically. Harry reached out again across the gap between them and wrapped his fingers around Eggsy’s wrist. Eggsy tensed for a moment and Harry stilled.

“That doesn’t mean you can bite me for the hell of it,” Eggsy warned as Harry lifted his wrist past his lips and then pressed Eggsy’s fingers to his neck.

“What do you feel?” Harry asked.

“What am I supposed to feel?” Eggsy asked tediously.

“What would you normally feel?” Harry asked and released his grip form Eggsy’s hand. Eggsy pressed his fingers firmly against Harry’s skin. It was cool and smooth and… there was no evident pulse. He repositioned his fingers and concentrated. Still nothing. He glanced back at Harry and jumped back at the sight of two dark red ringed eyes looking back at him. He scrambled backwards and stood, wary and ready to run.

“Not the weirdest thing that’s happened since I met you,” He tried to say jokingly as Harry’s eyes faded to their normal hue. Harry moved to stand and Eggsy took another step back. Harry stopped, “Just gimme a minute okay,”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t freak out,” Harry said quietly.

“I’m not freaking out. Why the fuck would I be freaking out?” He said quickly, his voice near breaking at every word and he could feel himself breathing too fast. “Would you compare yourself to Dracula or Edward Cullen?” He joked in an attempt to dissuade his panic.

“Don’t be rude Eggsy,” Harry snapped. He glared at Eggsy and then to the floor. A laugh spluttered from Eggsy’s mouth and he covered it when the glare returned.

“I’ll apologise for my reaction when I hear any rational explanation,”

“Are you calm enough for one?” Harry asked with evident disbelief.

“Yes...no, fuck, I don’t know,” Eggys stuttered. “That’s not human Harry!” He waved a hand in Harry’s direction and when Harry flinched he closed it into a fist and dropped it to his side.

“Shall I make you some tea?”

“Tea, now?” He asked incredulously.

“I’ll make some in the other room as I explain my circumstances. You can stay in here, or leave the house, or come with me,” Harry’s voice was calm but Eggsy couldn’t draw comfort from it as he usually did. He wanted to nod and tell Harry that, yeah, that might work, but moving seemed like a bad idea to him at that moment. It was fight or flight or freeze, and for the first time in years Eggsy was freezing.

 

“I originally died in Iraq, early eighties near an old Babylonian fort. At the time all I knew was that i needed shelter and there were four walls of ruins around me. I woke up 40 days later and needed a drink,” He sighed and averted his eyes away from Eggsy as he stood and crossed towards the kitchen. He raised his voice to be heard as he exited the room, “Didn’t realise I’d become a vampire ‘til this woman approached me at the bar. Apparently getting some age old restless goddess falling in love with you means you won’t die or some shit.” He called back to Eggsy who slowly took out his gun and followed Harry’s footsteps to the doorway,

“Along with other circumstances: Violent premature death, never loved another person, not at peace, on sacred grounds; I fit all the criteria,” Harry shrugged, his eyes were on the kettle he was filling but Eggsy suspected Harry knew exactly where he stood. Vampire or not. “I didn’t handle the information gracefully. I panicked when she suggested I might feel the urge to drink blood since the strongest drink they had at this bar had less kick in it than the water. I ran back to my hotel to find I had indeed been gone 40 days, they’d shipped my stuff back to HQ at Merlin’s request and I had to find my own sorry way home,” He glanced towards the doorway where Eggsy stood as he reached for the teabags from the cupboard shelf. Eggsy tensed and Harry’s eyes returned to his task.

“Since everyone already thought me dead it wasn’t hard to find an extra day to find the woman and get her to explain this bloody curse properly. If I ever find peace I’ll died the next time I’m killed, or my time has come something like that. Til then I age normally, and when I am mortally wounded I get reverted back to this age. So I’m young and attractive again and can attract my true love who can induce me to live one last natural human life,” He paused and silence fell between them as the kettle boiled up to temperature and Harry poured out the water into each of the cups.

“As a young agent I managed to get myself killed twice in my first three years. No-one noticed the difference besides a few scars miraculously vanishing. When I awoke I was in war zone, there was lots of blood to incite my impulse to drink and complete the process of mental stimulation,” He stirred the sugar in and set the spoon down in the sink. “It’s the only time I’ve had to drink blood, in case you were worried,”

“If you’re still you, I shouldn’t be worried, right?” Eggsy said, his voice finally returned. He still couldn’t consider stepping into the kitchen and closing the gap between them.

“I can feel, no, sense your pulse; your fear and anxiety,” Harry said.

“You’re serious?” Harry looked up and nodded as he set Eggsy’s mug down on the end of the counter before retreating, “This better not be another fucking test ‘Arry"

“Seems a little convoluted for anything Kingsman would think up,” Harry said as he sat at the other end of the table, his own mug in his hands before him. With a table between them Eggsy felt slightly more comfortable entering the kitchen. He set his gun down on the table outside the kitchen door and stepped into the kitchen.

“You didn’t de-age when Valentine shot you,” Eggsy said as he stepped forwards slowly, one step at a time until he could reach out and take the mug of tea before retreating. The mug felt a lot warmer in his hands than usual. His hands shook if he held it in only one.

“No, but neither did I die. Severely injured yes, but perhaps there’s a cause in the curse about near death experiences as opposed to actual death experiences,” Harry said. He’d yet to take a sip of his own tea. 

“So who else knows?” Eggsy asked as he glanced over at Harry. He stepped to the chair at the side of the table rather than the one opposite Harry and felt his gut turn in trepidation. 

“Merlin, if he has half the brain he thinks he has, he’ll have figured out that there’s no way that device could have altered my body’s chemistry and physiology,” 

“So you’ve got to break the news to him that you’re a vampire?” Eggsy said. 

“It would seem. Either that or he will continue to self flagellate until he finds a way to reverse the effects. It’s a little disconcerting at times but being your age certainly has its benefits,” Harry admitted. A small smile grew on his expression. 

“It’s fucking weird is what it is,” He shifted his footing until his toes nudged Harry’s ankle. 

“Quite,” Harry said, nodding.

“As if you spent so long trying to get in my pants. Thought it was funny did you?” 

“I actually thought I was going to leave in the middle of the night and drop off the map if I could possibly help it,” 

“What? Why?” Eggsy asked. 

“I’d rather not end up a lab rat,” Harry sneered derisively and the scowled at the table. 

“So why try to have sex with me. You could have snuck out at any time,” 

“I fear my more juvenile impulses were resurfacing,” Harry admitted, “Though even now I feel more in control of my impulses, if I were to leave I would have liked the opportunity to love you in a physical way. A way you might remember me for. Surely if you’d ever see me as an interest, that I would ever be close to deserving your attention, it would be now. When I am in fact less myself,”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Eggsy asked as he shoved his mug away and grabbed Harry’s arm.

“Excuse me?”

“I’ve been fucking gone on you for years ‘Arry,” He stared at Harry imploringly. Harry stared back in silence, until an expression of awe grew on his features. Eggsy’s courage was unnerved and he let go of Harry’s arm and slumped back in his chair and crossed his arms.

“Truly?” Harry whispered.

“Besides the bit when you disappear without saying goodbye, yeah,” Eggsy said, “It’s never been a secret to anyone else,” He shoved his chair back and grabbed his half empty mug, downed the rest of it and turned to the sink to rinse it out. He set it down in the sink and braced his hands against the edge of the counter and stared out the window into the darkness of the back garden.

“Have I lost your trust?” Harry asked.

“Harry,” Eggsy dipped his head and turned back to face him. He could feel the pressure in his chest waiting to burst. As if any wrong word would break the dam of unspoken feelings Eggsy held inside.

“Eggsy please,” Harry’s voice was desperate and raw. The chair behinds him screeched on the tiles as he pushed it out and faced Eggsy, “Knowing what you do now, could you still...want me?” His young face looked distraught with guilt and hurt. Eggsy saw the decades old man underneath it all. Pushed beyond any human limits and twisted by his very existence. 

It was still Harry Hart, with his brutal honesty, vicious quips and the cracks in his very soul shown to only his most trusted confidants. The same words could break them both.

“Fuck,” Eggsy said under his breath. He shut his eyes for a long few seconds, “I want all of it,” He admitted. He opened his eyes again and looked straight back at Harry as he took a step towards him. And then another, and another, until he’d convinced himself there was nothing more to be feared from what lurked under Harry Hart’s skin than there ever had been.

“You can have it,” Harry said. His voice was steadier and he stood to his full height but for his head inclined to one side. His bottom lip was pinned, nearly imperceptibly between his teeth. “Whatever you want,”

Eggsy threw himself forwards pushing Harry hard into the wall behind him and kissing him with every strength he had. Beneath his hands canvassed Harry’s body the man groaned wantonly. Eggsy couldn’t do much more than reply in kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on vampire mythology of the Ekimmu  
> Area from/nationality: Ancient Assyria and Babylonia. One of the most feared of ancient vampires, found among the Assyrians and Babylonians. It is said to be a departed spirit, the soul of a dead person unable to find peace. The creature wandered over the earth waiting to attack. There were many ways in which a person could become an Ekimmu, among these were violent/premature death, unfulfilled love and improper burial.


End file.
